


i think of you, all alone

by joonslove



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Death, Chrom/Olivia — implied, Heirs of Fate, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonslove/pseuds/joonslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lightning can strike twice.<br/>set before and during the heirs of fate storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fatherly advice.

his fingers shook as he tried to distract himself from remembering the events from yesterday; the ambush, the cries of the people as they fled, the death of his caretakers..

"shigure," said his mother as she looked inside his tent, "are you feeling well?" azura had a worried expression on her face, always checking in with him every few hours to ask him the same question. "i told you, mother— i'm fine. i just... need some time to myself." his mother nodded and walked away, probably off to tell his father.

after supper, his father came in, asking the same inquiry that azura did not too long before. once shigure had given him the permission to come in, laslow continued to sit right next to him on his bed. "your mother told me that... you're still upset from yesterday's events? is that true?" he said, asking for whether or not the question was true or false. shigure nodded, "yes, i'm still a bit shaken up about it. haven't you had a situation like that before, father?"

laslow had a smile for shigure until his son had asked the question, causing his grin to falter just a bit. "well..." he replied, voice trailing off, "my mother- your grandmother- had died in my arms when i was a child. not too long afterwards, my father had fallen in battle to his best friend." his hand squeezed the other tightly as he told the story.

by then, shigure had realized that perhaps his losses weren't the worst in the world— at least he had his mother and father. "i'm so sorry for asking that, father— but didn't you also have other familly as well?" "yes, i had a sister, but we grew apart over time."

after a long pause, laslow spoke up and asked him, "shigure, do you remember soleil? your little sister, but you haven't really gotten to see her too much because you live in different deeprealms." shigure shook his head, asking why. "don't be like my sister and i— i want you to be as close with your family as i wish i could've been. alright?"

he nodded his head. "alright, father."

 


	2. girl lover.

when he sees her hair jump and skip as she walks, the smile plastered on her face since birth, he knew that she was his father’s daughter. _soleil,_ that was her name; _the sun._

his father asks shigure to assist him to getting over to soleil as quickly as possible, and of course, shigure agreed. what a coincidence, shigure thought, that soleil happened to be in the same village that the army was in tonight. for all of the other children, they were coincidences— miracles, too. when he had joined corrin’s ragtag group of fighters, there was only one child: kana, corrin’s daughter. as time went on, the other children slowly made their way into the army. siegbert, prince xander’s son; shiro, prince ryoma’s son; midori, kaze’s daughter; among them. 

shigure stays as support for laslow as he talks to soleil, attempting to cheer her up from the idea that death was inevitable for her large mercenary group. soon, shigure is left alone when soleil becomes an ally, laslow deciding to pair up with her, thinking that shigure would be fine by himself. _( but of course, laslow was closer to her than shigure; with shigure usually depending on azura for things. )_

 

* * *

 

 

when she joins the army, shigure's hesitant to talk to her. instead, he's left to watch her from afar, spectating her attempts of going off with more girls for tea. occasionally, however, soleil would ask azura or laslow about him, questioning the similar hair color they shared. even when they told her the answer, soleil would frown a bit, catching her brother's gaze from across the table. to shigure, soleil was many things in his opinion: his sister, a flirt, and an **unsolvable mystery**. _just like their mother,_ he thought to himself, chuckling.

eventually, they made their way into each other's conversations. one day soleil would try to chat caeldori up as shigure was talking to her; and the next he would try to talk to his mother while soleil was asking a question about her singing. shigure would always give a nervous smile when it happened, whilst soleil stares up into her older brother's eyes, before walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

"hey, soleil," shigure would say one day, the first actual conversation they would have, "can i ask you a question in the tent?" soleil nods hesitantly, following him into one of the storage tents. inside, she finds her brother pacing, clearly lost in thought. "yeah, shigure? what do you want?" she asks with a hurry to get back outside, the soft sound of a boot tapping the dirt. "i... wanted to ask you for help with asking out a girl," he replied.

soleil snickers, which turned into laughs-- "our first conversation, and you want to ask about girls?" she asks between her laughter. "you're so good at everything, but you can't ask out a girl?"

_you're so good at everything. our first conversation. does she think that i'm perfect?_ he asked himself as he stood in front of his sister, who was still laughing, now slowing down. _i don't **need** her, anyways; i'll just ask father. _

"but at least i'm good at something **useful**." shigure muttered on his way out of the tent. 


End file.
